Halloween Fun
by Redphanqueen
Summary: (Spinoff of And Baby Makes Three) Dan and Phil take their children trick or treating and fluff ensues. (Phan)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so in the spirit of the season here is Dan and Phil with thier kids going trick or treating Have a Happy Halloween! Spoiler alert for the rest of the 'And Baby and Me' Universe though. Dan and Phil have three kids, Destiny, Zachary, and Lillian...yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>"Rawr!" Exclaimed six year old Lillian, as she ran around in her dinosaur costume. Accidentally bumping into Destiny, who was trying to fix her crown. The thirteen year old immediately turned around, and pouted as the bump had caused her to accidentally drop it. She scoffed before screaming and ducking, from Zachary's paper snowballs. The eight year old laughed and chased after his older sister, while trying to hold onto his Jack Frost staff tightly.<p>

" Papa make Zachary stop!" Exclaimed Destiny, trying not to trip. Zachary laughed, meanwhile Lillian kept on running around roaring at everything.

" Zach, please stop throwing paperballs at your sister, thats not very nice." Said Phil, as he walked out from the room. Destiny immediately hid behind him and stuck her tongue out at her brother, when she screamed as he was about to hit her with the staff. Phil managed to catch it in time, before clearing his throat and lifting an eyebrow.

" Zach, what did I say about hitting people with the staff as well? If you can't play nice then we're not going to go trick or treating ok?" Said Phil in his best authoritative voice.

"Ok." Said Zach with a small pout, Destiny giggled, she stopped when Phil looked back at her. Immediately Lillian gasped, and ran to the door when she saw Dan. Dan chuckled, and picked her up.

"Hey there my little...what're you?" Said Dan curiously.

"Dinosaur!" She replied excitedly, Dan chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

" Dinosaur, yeah that's right, whats Zach?" He asked, Lillian turned to her brother, who was doing moves with his staff and pretending to shoot ice from it. The white wig was sliding somewhat, but stayed on, Lillian scrunched up her nose before turning back to Dan.

"Jack Fwost." She replied simply.

" That's right, what's Desti?" He asked, Destiny smiled up at Phil, and gave a small curtsy, before Phil chuckled and bowed before taking her hand and doing a sort of waltz. She scrunched up her nose again, before turning to Dan.

"Cinderella?" She asked curiously, an chuckled and nodded.

" Cinderella, yeah that's right are you ready for some candy?" He asked, she smiled and nodded. Laughing as Dan was tickling her.

"Candy! Candy!" Exclaimed Zachary and Destiny as they ran to the door, ready to go trick or treating. Dan chuckled, as Phil went over and was taking pictures of them, before finally the family of five headed out the door. Lillian ran after her siblings, trying to keep up with them as they went from house to house. Dan chuckled, and leaned against Phil, who had his arms wrapped around Dan's waist.

"Remember when we were like that?" Asked Dan, Phil chuckled in response.

"Yeah, Martin and I used to always make it into a race to who could get the most candy...I always lost because I was so slow, but Martin usually gave me his candy after. What about you?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan gave a small shrug.

" I ran from house to house trying to get all the candy that I could, the usual stuff. When Adrian was bigger, I had to always slow down so he could catch up, looking back our Halloweens weren't the best...I remember the Halloweens we spent together." He replied, turning to Phil, who smiled at remembered the Halloweens spent at friends' parties or at home, cuddling on the couch. Those were his favorite memories.

" Dad! Papa! Look at all the candy!" Exclaimed Destiny, as she and the other two ran back to Dan and Phil with their bags of candy in tow.

"Wow that is alot!" Exclaimed Phil, as the kids showed him the candy they'd gotten. Lillian went last, by the time she got there, her brother and sister were already moving on to another house. The six year old looked down, Dan's eyes widened slightly, when he recalled how his own little brother used to feel, when he wouldn't slow down for him.

"Hey, come on Lily Pad, lets go to the house ok?" Said Dan, as he picked her up. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She took out a chocolate and handed it to Phil, who smiled and kissed her cheek before eating the candy. He and Dan went with their kids to get candy, once the children had filled up their bags they were home. Watching a Scooby Doo movie in the lounge

Destiny and Zach were on the floor trading candy, whilst Lillian was on the couch eating her own candy. Dan and Phil were in the kitchen, editing a new video, Dan looked back to the lounge and sighed softly.

"I really don't like how they exclude her." Said Dan, before turning to Phil who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bear, their kids, they'll grow out of it. Trust me, Lord knows how many times Martin and I would do the same thing to my cousins. They'll grow out of it soon." Said Phil, Dan lifted an eyebrow curiously.

" Are you sure?" He asked curiously.

" I'm sure, now come on. I think this video is all done and ready to upload, so lets just go and enjoy the rest of the night." Said Phil, as he and Dan headed to the lounge. They sat on the couch, and Lillian immediately settled herself on Dan's lap before cuddling up to him. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, Zach sat down next to Phil, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Destiny got inbetween Dan and Phil, and hugged Phil. Phil smiled at Dan who smiled back.


End file.
